Django Jane Jamboree
A love triangle is caused when Django's cousin Jane visits. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to the doctor's office. Candace is sad when she finds out that Jeremy has fond a college and that he is leaving soon. Summary Django hears that his cousin Jane is coming, and is nervous because Jane has a crush on Phineas. Phineas doesn't believe him, but when he meets Jane herself, he falls in love, causing Isabella to get mad. Isabella then uses Phineas' old moleculor transporter to transport to Paris and get some love advice. Blanca Dechan tells her that he should get revenge on Phineas and do something horrible to Jane. Isabella doesn't like that idea, but tries to at least get revenge on Jane. Once she hears that Phineas is making a musical concert for Django and Jane, she plans to sabatoge it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was at the doctor's office. He was afraid that he was gonna have to get a shot, and the doctor walked in saying that he was going to need three shots on that check-up. Doofenshmirtz ran for his life, but the doctor closed the emergency doors that he installed "for kids like Heinz". He kept trying to check up Heinz, but then Doofenshmirtz came up with the idea that since he was Dr. '''Heinz Doofenshmirtz, that he didn't need one. He tried that trick, but the Dr. knew that he purchased the degree of the internet. Then when Doofenshmirtz was suprised by that, the doctor ran in and gave him a shot. Candace was at her room on the phone with Stacy when Jeremy called. He told her that he found a college that he is gonna go to, which is good, but that means he is gonna have to leave soon, which is bad. Candace is very sad, and tries getting Stacy's help to feel better. Stacy comes right over and makes her feel better by helping her make a remodel of her room that is all about Jeremy. They finish it, but Jeremy visits. Candace is afraid that Jeremy will think that she is a creepy stalker if he sees the room, and Stacy was already going downstairs to get Jeremy to show him, but Candace destroyed it before Jeremy could see it, much to Stacy's confusion. Later that night, before the peformance, Isabella accidentaly lands on the stage when Django starts his song. Django gets mad at Isabella until they get into a mad musical number. Phineas gets jealous once he sees Isabella and Django dancing togethor and interupts thier performance, but Ferb tries to stop them from causing to much comotion, causing a extreme rock extravaganza, and Jane decides to join the musical number. The episode ends with the music ending, and Django commenting on the dramatic pause at the end. Credits Last Verse of A Rock'n'Roll Phintastic, Ferbulous, Isabellistic, Djangistic, Janetastic EXTRAVANGANZA! Songs It's Me Jane A Rock'n'Roll Phintastic, Ferbulous, Isabellistic, Djangistic, Janetastic EXTRAVANGANZA! Gallery None Running Gags The Too Young Line Isabella is a girl.Phineas is a boy.Ferb?Gretchen? Whatcha Doin Hey, where's Perry? Ferb's Line Curse You Perry the Platypus Memorable Quotes Background Information *Jane Brown first appeared in this episode. *G. Hannelius (Good Luck Charlie) guest starred in this episode. *Doofenshmirtz is revealed to be a Space Adventure fan or "Spekkie" in this episode. Continuity *This is the second appearance of Blanca Dechan. *This is the second time Django sings. ("Our Movie's Better Than Yours") *This is the second time Isabella goes to Paris. (SBTY) *This is the second episode title ending in "Jamboree" (Fireside Girl Jamboree) *Space Adventure was mentioned for the fourth time. (Are You My Mummy, Not Phineas and Ferb, Nerds of a Feather) *Stumbleberry Finkbat was mentioned for the third time. (Nerds of a Feather, Canderemy) Alusions *None Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alec Holden as Django Brown *G. Hannelius as Jane Brown *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *April Winchell as Blanca Dechan *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Mochlum's Articles Category:Fanon Works Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro